Mjolnir-class
The Mjölnir-class is a class of frigates, built by PlazWorks and operated by the military of the Trident Foundries. Description The Mjölnir-class is a modern class of frigates. Ships of the class bear a striking resemblance to Odium Empire Cyclops-class frigates, due to the shape, several key systems, and the intended role of the vessels being directly inspired by the Cyclops-class, and similarly optimized for mass production. However, it is a completely new vessel, and it is a more versatile vessel than the solely combat-focused Cyclops. The Mjölnir-class' official role is a "Long-range Multi-mission Combat Frigate", which is designed to carry out long-term combat missions or the more common day exploratory missions for Trident's uses and its buyers. Its most common uses are for Seek-and-destroy, bounty hunting and raid missions on the outskirts of Trident space. The Mjölnir-class falls under the Gen4 fleet modernisation program, and is intended to replace multiple Gen3 and Gen2.5 vessels in service. The Mjölnir-class' advanced systems setup has allowed the ship to surpass the Strider X2-class in versatility and runtime. Exterior The basic shape and even several details of the Mjölnir-class are directly lifted from the Odium vessel, in particular it's twin-pronged layout, stubby bridge module, and shrouded plasma thrusters. However, unlike the Odium vessel, instead of four point-defence mounts jutting out diagonally from the vessel, there are advanced targeting scanners mounted in a similar position. Four point-defence turrets are placed in better-defended positions on the top and bottom of the hull. Interior Unlike the Odium vessel, the Mjölnir-class has an extensive, if compact, interior, spread across two decks and a half-deck above the bridge. Deck 1 houses the bridge, with a small upper deck of no more than 2m clear height, directly above that is used as an observation room. Behind the bridge, there is a small medbay, and a science lab to perform experiments and analyse sensor data on the fly. The primary crew room is also on this deck, housing 8 crew in a compact space by means of bunk beds. Deck 2 houses the Captain's private quarters, as well as the mess hall, cargo bays and the two hangar bays, another feature not found on the Odium vessel. Systems The Mjölnir-class utilises several new technologies in its systems that make it stand out to other standard Trident vessels, the first being the Mjölnir’s large prong sections on the 2 front extension of the ship. These abnormally large structures contain not only a top of the line collection and filtration system, but also a refinement system allowing it to utilize high grade He3/Hydrogen fuel infusion for its core. This removed the need to require core line maintenance every so often, and greatly increases runtime and performance of the vessel. The vessel is also equipped with a turbo pump infusion system, which is similar to 20th century injector systems. Mjölnir’s targeting equipment is also top of the line experimental tech, utilizing a technology dubbed “Targeting Uplink Module Grid” which are the 4 smaller pods on the outskirts of the ship; this allows the ship to target prioritize a single target with great precision, gathering deep scans and intelligence feeds, which the ship's computer matrix analyses and monitors for, as such if a target is scanned then it flees, the crew can still monitor and track that target across several sectors by using telemetry data and planted Virus transmitter data used by the TUMG system. The Mjölnir-class is equipped with an array of 8 plasma thrusters and a large amount of reaction thrusters that gives the class superior manueverability and acceleration to older Trident frigates such as the Resurgent-class. It does not use the standard PlazWorks V-Plate cooling system, instead using a bespoke cryogenic setup located between the outer and inner engine sets to cool the vessel's systems down. Defensive systems The Mjölnir’s shield grid is also an interesting experiment. Instead of the ship's standard shield pylon grid system utilized by all larger than corvette sized ships in the Trident fleet, the Mjölnir was given a Co-axis shield array normally used on escort craft and smaller, the ones it uses are upgraded Mako-class shield emitters. The concept is using 2 massive shield pylons, opposite one another at the highest/widest point of the ship to create a N/S magnetic containment field around the ship to slip in an energy barrier and act as a defence shield, which is inherently much stronger than a grid based system especially towards the front and rear of the ship, but weaker on the sides of the ship, almost reminiscent of a planet's magnetic field. These are normally reserved for smaller ships, but the Mjölnir uses a overcharged Mako set which has proven to be affordable and effective in combat. The Mjölnir-class is equipped with conventional weaponry surpassing that of the Mako- and Strider-class vessels and close to that of a Resurgent-class frigate. Mjölnir-class vessels are armed with four Plasma beam emitters arranged in twin banks, as well as multiple forward-firing Fusion missile launchers using the newer "Meteor" missiles. History GY 2419 The Mjölnir-class was designed by the PlazWorks team at the beginning of GY 2419. The design team was given a directive to make a vessel that would mimic the role of the Odium Empire's numerous Cyclops-class frigate. However, the design team took the inspiration too literally, and ended up copying the basic shape as well. Nethertheless, Trident Naval Command approved of continued design of the vessel, and it was completed six months later. [[TRV Mjolnir CV-499|TRV Mjölnir]] was commissioned into the fleet in mid-July, and many more vessels have followed since. Service in the Revolutionary War Almost all of the Mjolnir-class vessels were held by the Trident Loyalists under Boris Tusk as the beginning of the Revolutionary War in mid-2423. Ships of the class were highly sought after by the rebel sects due to their potential of independent operation, with no need to refuel for years on end, as well as their small size and potential to be refitted with stealth technologies to take advantage of their small frame. By the end of the war, only three Mjolnir-class vessels remained in the Loyalists' inventories. Later service Mjolnir-class vessels continued to be used by the resurgent Trident military, and many more vessels of the class continued to be built. Notably, many systems pioneered on the class were used on Exploratory Fleet vessels, optimised for long-distance exploration and endurance. Notable vessels * TRV ''Mjölnir ''CV-499 Category:Starships Category:Starships of Trident